


【AU】Storm/ 暴风雨08（完）

by Kathleen_719



Series: Storm [8]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathleen_719/pseuds/Kathleen_719
Summary: 邪教教主锤X连环杀手基（完全没用的设定）原本，这篇文就是想写锤基在暴风雨之夜被困在酒店时“无端”卷入一单命案，各怀鬼胎的两人“狼狈为奸”脱身的事情。所以，破案不是关键~~所以，请大家脑补就好。嗯，这算不算是个血腥爱情故事？





	【AU】Storm/ 暴风雨08（完）

　　Chapter Eight

　　人生是一场充满意外的盛宴，还是浸染荒唐喜剧色彩的那种。  
　　尤金·钱伯纳的喜剧荒唐之处在于，身为一个有钱的花花公子，热衷于为“派对”与会者——尤其是如小白兔般无邪的少女“提供”迷情药以放松心情的他，怎么也想不到自己会死于药物过敏；还是莫名其妙在滂沱雨夜被看不清面孔的高大男子用针管注射死亡药物进颈动脉。  
　　当然，其实尤金并不知道自己被注射的只是麻醉剂而已，因为他昏迷过去后就再也没醒过来。  
　　更荒唐的喜剧也在洛基·劳菲森身上上演。他要尤金·钱伯纳死，却是要这只充当祭品的“羔羊”死在活体献祭的祭祀台上，而不是要他死于意料之外的半路上。  
　　当法医先生迫于暴雨原因而要绕远路去边境彼方的工作室时，他算准麻醉剂即将失效打算再去补一针，却发现车尾箱中的活人已成为一具尸体，初步判断可能是药物过敏致死。  
　　那个瞬间，说洛基万念俱灰可能过于夸张，然则说劳菲森先生的反应是慌乱无措则大抵是正确的。  
　　已死的尤金·钱伯纳是个定时炸弹，是必须扔掉的负累。  
　　坐在停靠于公路旁的福特汽车上，苦苦思索该把尸体放置在哪儿才能令自己最撇得清关系的洛基，突然在划过天际的闪电之中，见到了一座教堂模样的建筑物。完全漆黑的建筑物群竟然有一侧翼透出点点如豆般的微弱光线。  
　　那时候，劳菲森先生仍不知道屏雀中选的教堂就是索尔·奥丁森的塔维尔教堂；急于弃尸的黑发男子也无暇仔细思考为何只有侧翼这一道通向地窖的门会没有上锁，又是谁忘记关上灯？  
　　到了现在，尤金·钱伯纳的尸体摇身一变，从累赘变成了索尔·奥丁森布局的最佳道具。  
　　  
　　*********  
　　警方接到塔维尔教干事范达尔打来的报警电话后，没有过多延迟便开车来到发现尸体的地方。在通往地窖的实木大门旁，除了范达尔外竟然还站着泰尔家族的“猎狐犬”菲力及四个面无表情的高大男子。  
　　看一眼沉默不语的泰尔家族手下人等，詹姆斯警官知道这又是一个“第二手任务”——和苏克瓦提大酒店时一样。他们的工作就是以公权力做幌子，不要阻碍泰尔家族先行调查他们家族内的大事。  
　　既然詹姆斯警官是个明白人，自然就懂得等菲力等人跟着范达尔走进通往地窖的楼梯后，才吩咐按照程序拉起警戒线。在准备进门之前，突然又什么在林地边缘闪过，詹姆斯说不上来，可能是错觉？想着大概又是泰尔家族的外围监视或是索尔·奥丁森的塔维尔教本身的安保人员而已，警官决定不多作理会——况且地面上有其他警员在，他也不怕出什么乱子。  
　　就这么迟疑了一下子，楼梯处已见不到领路人。待到詹姆斯匆匆赶到地窖时，他对泰尔家族的目标才有一个大致了解。  
　　报告中提过的尸体被平放在一块大而平整的灰石上。  
　　菲力他们正眼也不瞧尸体一眼，反而像是在寻找什么东西一样，不断在地窖中仔细查看能够放置东西的木柜和墙壁缝隙。而塔维尔教的干事范达尔似乎对情况了然于胸，只背负双手站立一旁任由所有不速之客干他们想干的事。  
　　詹姆斯明白，尸体是他们警察的事了。  
　　  
　　“白人男子，年龄推断三十至四十岁之间……”跟在詹姆斯警官身后的萨姆法医开始初步的验尸工作。  
　　“实际上，死者名叫尤金·钱伯纳。”  
　　范达尔突然开口报上死者资料。不止詹姆斯警官与萨姆法医，就是菲力也同时看向面带礼貌微笑的男子。  
　　“钱伯纳先生也是我们塔维尔教的忠实信徒。虽然不居住在林谷市，但每个月总会抽空来聆听奥丁森教主的布道。”当然，这个所谓的“布道”是买非法迷情药这一点，塔维尔教的干事当然不会明白说出来。  
　　尤金·钱伯纳是否经常到林谷市里来，只要查一下他汽车的全球卫星定位系统记录的运行轨迹便知，是非常容易查证之事；如果范达尔打算在此事上造假，倒是极愚蠢的做法，反而会欲盖弥彰。  
　　“是你发现钱伯纳先生的尸体的吗？”詹姆斯警官问。  
　　“是的。这地窖是用来存放食品等物资的，看管地窖是我的职责范围。”  
　　“那么，除你以外还有人有钥匙吗？”既然是存放物资尤其是食物的仓库，詹姆斯警官就默认大门应为长期上锁状态。  
　　“是的。露丝·萨克逊女士也有钥匙。除此之外就没有了。”  
　　  
　　范达尔的回答成功让菲力走上前两步，和干事先生刚好保持充满压迫性的距离。事情竟然涉及今天早晨发现的另一起凶杀案？难道两单案件竟然有关联吗？  
　　“萨克逊女士是塔维尔教的干事？”警官问道，“否则即便是教徒也不该拥有建筑物的钥匙。”  
　　“塔维尔教一直为无家可归者发放食物，而食物的主要来源则是萨克逊女士的捐赠。酒店业的食物浪费问题相信大家都曾听过相关报道吧？”  
　　范达尔仍然维持他讨人喜欢的笑容，娓娓道来。  
　　“萨克逊女士相当有责任心，她要确保捐献出来发放给无家可归者的食物都被妥善存放，所以经常会来突击检查。奥丁森教主信任教徒的善良，于是命我多配一把钥匙给露丝·萨克逊女士。”  
　　菲力戴在右耳上的无线蓝牙耳机上的光点一闪一闪，在光线昏暗的地窖里格外的引人注目。  
　　  
　　*********  
　　教主房间位于最高的一层仿塔式建筑里，四面都有玻璃窗，可以观察整个教区领地的情况。  
　　黑发男子隐身在窗帘后看着泰尔家族的人在警方带走尸体撤离后才从地窖里出来。其中一个约莫二十五六岁穿白衬衣的男子捧着类似金属盒子的东西交给等在外面的康拉德·泰尔。教父大人接过盒子掂量一下后又转身交给身旁的参谋先生。  
　　还在好奇思索这是不是泰尔家族紧咬索尔·奥丁森及自己不放的原因时，金发男子突然从背后贴上来，温热的呼吸洒在耳后，引起劳菲森先生心中一阵翻腾，却辨不出这是什么情绪。  
　　“对，这就是他们想要的。”索尔好像清楚怀中人心中所想似的。  
　　洛基闪身，与奥丁森教主拉开一些距离，绿眸似笑非笑，像极了琉璃月光石。  
　　“你伪装尤金·钱伯纳的尸体，目的是要他看起来就是露丝·萨克逊出轨的对象，也就是你的替罪羊。”  
　　这是肯定的陈述句，而非疑问句。  
　　“伪装尸体的是你，亲爱的。”  
　　索尔只是一笑，洛基见事很快，这种简单的推理逻辑难不倒他是正常的。随即见黑发男子眼中闪过一丝不悦的寒光，他又再笑了一下，但这回却正经了很多。  
　　“用尸体做饵，让泰尔家族‘搜’去他们想要的，是主要目的；我只是以防万一，教父大人哪天突然心血来潮，怀疑情妇生前不忠而又来打搅我的布道而已。你带来的这具尸体恰巧与我的教堂有点渊源，这也是神的慈悲为怀了。”  
　　“所以，我倒是还欠你一个人情呢，亲爱的。”  
　　说罢，奥丁森教主凑上前去想吻那柔软的嘴唇，不料再次被利刃抵着。  
　　“要还我人情很容易，把准备好的车辆给我就行，亲爱的。”  
　　劳菲森先生的无情直让教主大人在心里叹息，这美人刚才在床上可不是如此表现呢。不过，金发男子倒也乐意听命。  
　　“那恭敬不如从命咯，亲爱的。”  
　　  
　　***********  
　　菲力拿出来的金属盒子上了锁，在场人士均没有钥匙。  
　　康拉德接过盒子瞧了一眼便交给跟在身旁的参谋先生。施泰恩打量了一下那个物理锁，示意菲力把腰间的枪给自己，而对方则重新拿好这个金属盒。  
　　锁不大，要瞄准不容易；而要不伤到端盒子的菲力，则施泰恩的枪法要好的同时，菲力的手不能抖。参谋先生的枪法和他本人的计谋一样出色，而“猎狐犬”的脸不改色很是对得起他的镇定。  
　　装备消声器的手枪没有制造太多的噪音。  
　　菲力取下被打开的锁，揭开盒盖递到教父大人面前。康拉德在取出熟悉的、封面带复杂密码锁及钥匙孔的账簿时，冷峻的脸上第一次浮现微笑。  
　　重新把账簿放回金属盒子里并由参谋先生带着，一行人迅速上车撤退。  
　　  
　　“那具尸体，叫尤金·钱伯纳的，身上有露丝·萨克逊的私人物品。你怎么看？”  
　　施泰恩与康拉德同一座驾。此时坐在车后座的参谋先生突然问起，语调表情竟有些看戏的意思在内。  
　　康拉德一直闭目养神，听到问话也不睁眼，只是答道：“既然奥丁森教主那么有诚意，顺水人情不妨做一个。”而后，忽然又带点戏谑问道，“还是说，你想找他麻烦？”  
　　施泰恩哼了一声。  
　　“又不是我的情妇睡了其他男人，我为什么要在意？”  
　　闻言康拉德睁眼看了一眼身边人，眼神中满是玩味。  
　　“好了，这事暂且不提。诱饵既然到手，是时候引蛇出洞。”  
　　参谋先生唇边现出狩猎的微笑。教父大人收敛起玩笑的思绪，默然点头，然后又再闭目养神。  
　　车队在街头行驶，不疾不徐。  
　　  
　　***********  
　　国境彼方的这个工作室已有好久没被使用过，原本它应该是尤金·钱伯纳的祭祀台。今天，洛基·劳菲森在时隔一个月之后，终于把“羔羊”无惊无险带了过来。  
　　然而当灯光带来光明的那一刹那，法医先生的心跳骤然急升，因为原本应该空无一人的工作室里坐着一个金发男人，蓝眼睛内闪着的光芒竟令他……怀念。  
　　  
　　“洛基·劳菲森，是你的真名吗，洛普特·洛卡布雷那先生？”  
　　索尔·奥丁森维持闲适的翘起长腿的坐姿，以一种笃定的语气反问，昭示他其实已经知道答案。  
　　洛基抱着双臂直视对方，快速思考推测这位奥丁森教主此番前来究竟有何用意。他其实已经很小心了，那天驾驶索尔为自己准备的汽车刚出林谷市没多久，在某个休息区中就把那辆帕萨特留下，又步行半小时回去途中经过的二手车铺，买了一辆最便宜的车子离开。但纵然如此，神通广大的索尔·奥丁森依然找到了他。  
　　“放心吧，亲爱的，我可是要来找你帮忙呢。”  
　　看出对方的戒备，金发男子弯腰拉开脚边那个裹尸袋的拉链，露出一具面色死灰的尸体来。  
　　那是个约莫四十来岁的女人。因为只露出头部，法医先生也判断不出她的死因。不过，索尔·奥丁森带着尸体来找自己？有什么企图呢？  
　　“她是谁？”  
　　“我也不知道。”  
　　洛基眼神一暗，警惕的绿眸瞳孔收缩，又呈现成蛇一般的妖异美丽。索尔心中一动，突然上前一步，以迅雷不及掩耳之势把黑发男子按压在墙壁上，侧头吻了下去。时隔一个月后再有人突破自己的防备圈行此亲密之事，还是相同之人，最奇怪或者说奇妙的是洛基不仅不讨厌，反而涌出股说不出的冲动。他一直不知道离开林谷市后不时萦绕自己思绪的无名欲念是什么——现在仍未肯定，但洛基知道索尔是源头，也是解决之道。  
　　呼吸抖颤之间，奥丁森教主仍维持暧昧的姿势告诉洛基，裹尸袋里的女人是泰尔家族交给他的，虽然没有透露太多消息，但从只言片语间推想应该是杀害露丝·萨克逊的凶手。  
　　“呵，由你来毁尸灭迹，看来那个黑帮是用这种方法来告诉你，他们知道你的‘推诿’之计，但不打算计较。”  
　　“毁尸灭迹我不在行，还请你多多帮忙呢，亲爱的。”  
　　索尔蓝眼睛里满是玩味的笑容，他是打定主意要和洛基纠缠在一起了。洛基盯住那双孟加拉蓝宝石一般的眼睛，确定自己想要收藏的欲望不降反升。劳菲森先生张嘴咬住奥丁森教主的下唇，咬得那样用力，直到咸腥的液体沾上舌尖，随后又是一轮呼吸纠缠的热吻……直到，另一个黑色布袋里传来男人“呜呜”的挣扎声。  
　　“啊，我还有功课要做呢。”  
　　洛基这才推开索尔。  
　　  
　　工作台上躺着的男人惊恐地盯着寒光闪闪的手术刀。  
　　索尔站在洛基身后，握住了对方拿刀的手：  
　　“这第一刀，也是最神圣的一刀，不知道我是否有幸参与？”暧昧调情的语调说出来的却是恐怖的内容。  
　　刀尖刺穿表皮层、真皮层、脂肪与肌肉，顺着纹理一路划下去。  
　　鲜血沾染上相交的两只手，如同见证缘分的红绳，捆绑彼此的命运。  
　　  
　　END


End file.
